Empyrea: Part 1
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: Empyrea... A world, shrouded by Grandmother Raven's stormy Aethyr, completely cut off from the whole Spiral... Yet still connected to it. Now, with the shadow of the Bat starting to loom over this world, only a wizard and a crew of brave adventurers can stop this threat. With many obstacles and tests in front of them, will they be able to save the Spiral, once and for all?
1. Introduction: A Message Home

_Y_ _ou have: 1 new message(s)._

*click* _1 new message(s) from: Jewelie_

*click*

* * *

A voice of a young, teenage girl, started to speak.

 _*cough* *cough*_

 _Hi Mom. Hey Dad._

 _So uh... This is just a quick update about, well, how things are going for me here, at this prestigious college, in The Spiral. (Also yes, I'm still not allowed to say anything more about it. It's a bummer 'cause this place is SO AWESOME. Err, disregarding all of the boring 200 word reports about... Stuff.)_

 _Okay so, first of all, you know how usually there are... Inhabitants of the Spiral Worlds that are basically a different version of the same historic or fictional book characters from Earth? Well..._

The voice from the phone quieted down, however, it received a more shocked tone - _I'M ON A SPACESHIP WITH A CREW THAT CONSISTS OF THE SPIRAL'S VERSIONS OF CHARACTERS FROM STAR TREK. HOW AND WHY. THAT ISN'T EVEN A BOOK IT'S A SHOW. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SHOCKED I AM._

The voice calmed down - _Oh yea... So I'm basically going on this mission to save the Spiral... Again. To a highly protected world in peril... (Though then again... Every world always ends up in some problem or another, regardless of what the problem actually is...) So you might not hear anything from me for a while..._

Suddenly, many voices started to echo in the background. Then, an alarm went off as well. The call started to break up.

 _-I've g_t to g_. Som_th_n_'s go_n_ wr_-_

One of the voices could be heard, – _Pull up, man. P_ll u_-!_

Before the message had finished, a large bang could be heard from the phone.

* * *

The two parents stood near the phone, shocked from what they had heard. After a moment of silence, the mother spoke:

-Julia... What in the worlds is going on over there?!


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Notes:** _ **I'll make this short and sweet: There's almost 3000 words here, mostly consisting of dialogue. Beware!**_

 **Disclaimer** _ **: I do not own Wizard101. I do, however, own some OCs. I'll mention every character I own in the chapter they're introduced. In this chapter Julia Lifegem is introduced.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm, or a Tour Around the Spiral Ark**

 _A few days earlier..._

In the Arcanum, home of the greatest Wizards and Wizardesses in the Spiral and beyond it, a bat-winged monkey named Fitzhume was flying circles around the Panopticon, the area where the Great Scholars resided, seemingly waiting for someone. And one thing every Arcanum Scholar knows is that the Librarian absolutely _despises_ waiting.

-Where is that _wizardess._ She's almost as irresponsible as a pirate is! Ugh, and don't get me started with her _taste..._ -He kept mumbling under his breath.

After some time, a teenager, about the age of 16, with dark-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes and a pale complexion, wearing a dark green marleybonian dress and top hat, came rushing through the richly decorated halls of the college, while at the same time carrying four bags of seemingly clothing. Accidentally, she had bumped into the monkey, making both fall down.

-Sorry... Fitzhume, I... Was... -She panted.

-...Shopping in Polaris and Marleybone for _outfits, -_ He picked up a pair of ushankas and dresses, - When you should be _researching_ about those worlds, _**INITIATE**_ Lifegem _ **.**_

The Wizardess, cleaning up her mess, stood up and gasped. - _WHAAATT?!_

He flew away to his desk, grabbing a scroll, ink, and a quill. – You heard correctly. You never signed your Arcanum Rank Promotion paperwork yet, so you aren't an Understudy yet. So here, sign _already_.

The Librarian gave Lifegem the items and she quickly wrote her signature on the scroll.

\- Done? Congratulations. Blah, blah. Now, on the subject of thoroughness I hear you failed to submit your full Post-Mirage report.

\- Okay it was a _day_ late and I was busy trying to stop some bandits there with my friend Ozzy. Err, sort of. He's a floating, talking skull so-

Fitzhume cut her off – Here's the thing: I don't care about that. But I do want to want to point out that whatever you did in Mirage managed to pull several of the Scholars' noses out of their books and get them all worked up about something.

She didn't know what to say. The whole point of her trying to do things that aren't related to the Arcanum is to distract herself from what happened in Mirage. What _horrible_ things had happened there...

\- Oh, and Miss Julia, good old Baba Yaga has been ranting and raving more than usual lately. I think she's even been crying...

„ _Wait a minute... Baba Yaga... Mellori... Oh no."_ Julia thought, - Oh. I think I'll go give her a visit... And hopefully come back in one piece...

\- Yes. Good luck with that. – After replying, Fitzhume flew back to his post and the Wizardess went to visit the Hall of Conjuration.

When she went through the golden door with the symbol of the Myth Wizards above it, a chair instantaneously slided to Julia, making her fall on it. After that it flew forwards up to the scholar's desk, passing all of the pictures of Polaris on the wall and all of the strange trinkets scattered around the room. When it stopped, Lifegem saw a rather interesting, but at the same time saddening sight. Baba Yaga, the crazy Myth Scholar, was crying.

Julia sat in a normal position and, while she was dazed and confused, she still started to speak,- Oh, err, hi there B-

\- Julia! We have to hurry! Mellori...- The old witch sniffled, -We have to save her! _You_ have to save her!

\- I know... You have no idea how long this has been bugging m-

\- Can you please not interrupt? -She sniffled again, - Grandmother Raven entrusted her to me and I raised her like my own... But she wanted to be a heroic wizard... Like you.

„ _I never really thought about that... I knew Mellori wanted some adventure but still... Is it really because of me?"_

\- So... Where's my next destination? Cool Ranch? Monquista? E-

\- **Empyrea!** \- Baba Yaga blew her nose, her tone then became much more serious, - That's where Spider has taken my sweet Mellori. But Ione and some other scholars have a plan to rescue her.

Lifegem gulped – E-E-Empyrea?! The home of the Sky Squids and the land surrounded by constant, horrible thunderstorms?! That's worse than Khrysalis! And if it actually has more _freaky_ bug creatures then it's beyond horrifying!

\- Please. After everything you've done don't be cravenly now. The stakes are... – The old witch sniffled, - Too high.

\- Alright, alright, I'll do it. It's basically my job anyway and I hate the feeling of not helping someone... Okay! What do I do?

\- Go visit Ione and ask her how you can help, - Baba Yaga blew her nose.

After the old Conjuress had finished her sentence, she sent the chair Julia was sitting on towards the doors and the chair threw her off of it.

-Ouch! Geez... – The Theurgist stood up and went towards the Hall of Divination.

Entering the room full of electricity in the air and test dummies on chairs the Wizardess saw that the Storm Scholar, Ione, had already been awaiting her.

\- Understudy! At last. Your exploits in Mirage, while impressive, resulted in a situation we at the Arcanum find... Concerning. – The scholar walked up to her.

\- I know, I know... I'm not chill about this either. So, what's going on in general, though?!

\- In an unprecedented occurrence several scholars have paused their studies and convened to address Spider's increasing threat to the Spiral. We've learned that Grandfather Spider aims to recover his Chaos Heart and that he plans to use Mellori in some way to do so. And if the Chaos Heart is removed from its bonds in Empyrea, it will unravel the very fabric of existence. Needless to say, that would be bad.

\- Yea I got that last part already... Alright. What else?

-The committee of Scholars has determined that a mission to Empyrea is required. And that you should lead it. Do you accept this responsibility?

Julia stood in a determined pose, - I do. Well, someone's gotta do it anyway so yeah.

\- Good. Head to the Dry Docks immediately. The committee of Scholars will brief you on the mission. I will join you all momentarily.

\- Okay! – The Wizardess ran out of the room instantly, but came back very quickly, - Um... Where are the Dry Docks...?

* * *

Once Julia Lifegem had entered the Dry Docks, she sensed the smell of dust and the palpable anxiety of the busy Fire and Ice Scholars, Ignus and Tarrak, respectively.

She coughed, - Wow, has anyone even been here before n-

Her eyes were quickly drawn to the magnificent Ship, moored close by.

The Theurgist's jaw dropped, - _WOAH..._

„ _Wait a minute, did I see this before..?"_

\- Impressive, is she not? – She heard a voice from the Ship. A man, resembling Ione, wearing robes, had asked the Wizardess.

„ _Who the heck is that?!"_ Not knowing what to say, Lifegem simply nodded.

\- It is hard not to admire Cabalist aesthetics, even if their intergalactic navigational systems are less than stellar.

Julia heard a voice coming from her left side. It was Tarrak's. – And you ain't going to get those systems updated with weak puns. Get back to work, bub. Ignus and I will be there to help in a minute. – After that the man had returned to the ship. Then the moose turned toward the Wizardess, - As for you, Understudy, now's not the best time to chat. Unless you're here for the Empyrea mission...

\- Yup. I'm pretty much going to lead it. Or, well, that's what Ione said... – The Understudy ran up to the platform the Scholars were on.

\- Great! Though, I feel the need to warn you: Empyrea ain't exactly a toboggan ride down the hill.

\- I already got that from what I read about it. Also where I come from, toboggan rides aren't exactly safe and easy either. You gotta be careful, or else you can get crushed by something or fall in a lake... But that's not the point. So, what are the problems?

\- You see, Raven created Empyrea specifically to keep Spider out. As such, travel and communications with Empyrea are exceedingly difficult.

Ignus chimed in, while measuring Julia and jotting the measurements down on a piece of paper,- Difficult, but not impossible. Raven shrouded Empyrea in a magical storm called _the Aethyr,_ which shields the Chaos Heart from Spider.

\- Wait, Ignus, why are you measuring my outfit sizes..?

\- I'm going to make some special outfits for the mission. No spoilers, though! – He replied, - Now, back to Empyrea. The Aethyr even keeps Raven herself out! Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be a deterrent to the semi-divine, like Spider's children.

Tarrak continued the explanation, - Recently, Ione received a jumbled message from the Empyrean city of Zanadu that leads us to expect that Spider's son, the Bat, is there. Then, one of our Adjunct Scholars decided he'd take it upon himself to investigate by 'borrowing' Sparck's Streamportal prototype.

\- Aye, and no one' heard from poor Medulla since. Oh, 'tis a right shame, that. He seemed like a bright enough fellow, if not a wee bit impetuous.

\- Yeah... Prototypes don't usually end up working very well, do they... – Julia gulped.

„ _I just hope that I won't end up disappearing like that as well..."_

\- Precisely why we are being extra meticulous now. There is no room for error with this mission, - Ione had just entered the docks.

\- Oh, hello there, Ione! – The Fire Scholar greeted her, - We were just briefing the Understudy on the particulars of the mission to Empyrea.

\- And you're just in time to tell her all about the ship! Come on, Ignus. Sparck needs our help. – The two elemental Scholars entered the ship, leaving Ione and the Understudy.

\- Very well. Since the Arcanum's last voyage to Empyrea resulted in... depressing failure, a more reliable mode of transportation has become priority one. Thus, the great Sky Ship you see before you. - The Storm Scholar pointed to the ship, - It's called _The Spiral Ark._ Does it seem familiar to you? It should...

\- It does, I just can't remember where I saw it before... – The Wizardess was still astounded by the great ship.

\- Perhaps you recall seeing it referenced in _'The History of the Great Schism'_? Those that would be known as the Cabal built it as a lifeboat to usher them through the violent end of the Spiral that they believed inevitable.

-...Oh yeah! That's where it's from! I remember now! Oh, sorry for interrupting...

-... After the Schism, The Spiral Ark was forgotten, until a young man with an incorrigible interest in technology found it here collecting dust. As fate would have it, the young man, named Sparck, hails from Empyrea and has dedicated his life to solving the enigma of Empyrean travel. And despite my many objections he has volunteered to join you on this mission. He is also my brother, but that is inconsequential.

„ _Oh NOW I get why they look so similar! Wait a minute... Doesn't this mean they're BOTH from Empyrea?"_

\- You and Sparck should become acquainted. Here, give him this Ion Dust he requested, and lend him any further aid he may require. – Ione handed a small bag to the Understudy

\- Alright! This is so awesome! – Julia ran towards the ship and entered it.

When our heroine entered the Sky Ship, at first glance everything seemed pretty simplistic. There were a few shelves in the entrance, all of them had boxes stacked on them. To the right Tarrak was standing next to a world door, while Sparck stood on the left.

\- There we are! The homemade World Door is secured and ready for transport. You sure we shouldn't test it first? – Tarrak asked Ione's brother.

\- This World Door will serve as the initial Streamportal link in what I hope will eventually become an Empyrean-wide teleportation network.

\- Ahh. Kinda like how the lead climber does the first free climb to install the guide rope so everyone else could use it to scale the mountain.

\- I suppose so, yes.

\- Just gotta get that first anchor point down right- Oh hey there, Julia. 'Scuse me, I gotta check the status of the hull, - With that the Ice Scholar left.

„ _Please don't let me make the first move please don't let me make the first move to introduce myself..."_

 _-_ Greetings, Understudy. I am pleased that we may finally be formally introduced.

„ _Thank goodness for that... I hate you, shyness..."_

\- I am called Sparck. It is my pleasure to serve as your Science Officer for this mission.

\- My name's Julia Lifegem. It's my pleasure to be the leader, I guess..? Anyway, it's nice to meet you.

\- Hm. Do I detect the invigorating smell of Ion Dust?

\- Oh yeah! Here. Ione told me to give this to you, - She handed the small bag to him.

\- Excellent. Come. I will show you what this Ion Dust is for. And along the way, I can show you around The Spiral Ark. Please, follow me.

„ _This... is... so..._ _COOL_ _!"_

* * *

\- Here we find the heart of my Intro-Aethyrial Navigational Guidance System: the Lux Capacitor.

Julia Lifegem, however, didn't pay attention much to the science related parts.

-... Its design came to me after I slipped and hit my head in the aforementioned Arcanum lavatory. Shall we continue to the bridge?

„ _Wait a minute isn't the Lux Capacitor and hitting his head in the bathroom from 'Back to the Future', or something? This is weird..."_

\- Huh? Oh, yeah.

After a few steps, they reached a large room, the one in the front of the ship. There were 5 seats, with one being a large one in the middle.

\- Our tour comes to conclusion on the Bridge.

„ _Why does this look so familiar? I know that it's not an actual place back on Earth, but at the same time I feel like I've seen it before... Maybe a movie? But that doesn't make sense..."_

Because she dozed of, yet again, she didn't hear anything science related that Sparck was talking about...

\- ...And we will conclude our tour with the one detail technology cannot update: the Captain's chair. Rather, the person in it.

\- How come? – She asked.

\- Without a Sky Captain experienced in Aethyrial travel, the chair and this mission are utterly futile.

„ _Yet again this reminds me of something... Actually... No, that can't be it..."_

\- Oh.

\- Fortunately, the Scholars have this issue mostly figured out. It would be prudent for you to check on that. I really should get back to work.

\- Oh, okay, I won't bother you. Thanks for the tour. It was nice meeting you! – The Theurgist quickly ran back to the Docks.

„ _I don't know why but this seems both awesome and horrifying... And awfully familiar too. And I refuse to believe that characters from a TV show actually have counterparts in the Spiral, like, there is no way that's possible!"_

Tarrak had already returned, - 'Bout time! We should've told Sparck to skip the lavatory tour.

„ _Yeah, I have no idea why we needed to tour that at all... I mean, a simple mention would've been appreciated instead of a tour..."_

\- So, what's our next move? – The Wizardess asked.

\- Listen up. We need to discuss the recruitment of the Sky Captain.

* * *

 _ **Phew... That was a lot... Nothing too interesting yet, but in the next chapter we'll get to see our heroine's first battle! ...In this story, I mean. Not her very first battle on Unicorn Way...**_

 _ **Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you all have a great day/night/evening/morning!**_


	3. Me and the Shadows That Chase Me

_**A**_ _ **/ N: **__**Woo-oo! It's November! Which means Empyrea is going to**_ _ **be**_ _ **officially r**_ _ **eleased**_ _ **!**_ _ **(And the release of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon but that's not related to this...) Now, here comes Chapter 2! Hope you all like it! (Also I have a poll on my profile regarding a future event that takes place in the story. Don't worry, it isn't very spoiler-y so feel free to check it out.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: **__**Check Chapter 1. This chapter introduces Michael Spirit.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: ****Me and the Shadows That Chase Me**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is Day 1 of Operation: Empyrea. Or, well, that's how I like to call it._

 _Baba Yaga was crying over the disappearance of Mellori, then rudely sent me to Ione, then Ione sent me to Tarrak and Ignus who were standing next to a spaceship... (Which reminds me of something. I just can't remember what atm...)_

 _Basically I'm going to have to travel on this „Spiral Ark" the Cabal made to a world that's almost impenetrable... Yeah, flying through a Stormgate is a dream of mine but this really isn't what I expected it to be. In general this start of the adventure isn't what I expected at all..._

 _I mean, seriously, I thought the ship would be like a, y'know, pirate ship, instead it literally looks like something from a sci-fi movie (though Imma be honest things related to sci-fi are pretty dang cool to me)._

 _Shocking facts of the day!:_

 _ **1**_ _: Ione has a brother named Sparck and they're both from Empyrea. Well, I think. Ione didn't mention herself but logically thinking I think that's right. Sparck also is going to be the Science Officer for the mission... And I'm basically the leader of this mission? I mean, I'm a Wizard, not a Skyway sailor, so this is kinda freaking me out... (and the fact that the mission can fail and we could all either die or disappear into thin air...)._

 _ **2**_ _: The Sky Captain. Essentially to navigate through this storm called the „Aethyr" we need a Sky Captain who's already experienced that. And you won't believe who the Scholars chose..._

* * *

\- We Scholars know of only one such Captain: the Warf Rat named Taylor Coleridge. – Ione showed a picture of him. Yes. The very same...

\- You remember him, right? You and old Coldbridge, err... Coleridge, - Tarrak corrected himself, - met a while back in Khrysalis.

\- Wait, wait, wait hold up, the dude who randomly makes up poetry, _that_ guy?! He already got me into enough trouble in Khrysalis! – The Theurgist was shocked to hear that name after a long time. She thought that that chapter in her life would end permanently. Nope. The person who helped her start Old Cobs threats to the Spiral... Of course it was supposed to be him, of all Spiral inhabitants, - Are you sure he's the only Sky Captain available? I mean...

\- He isn't my first choice, but since all of the others' whereabouts are completely unknown to us there are no other options. - Ione explained, - And, hopefully, your relationship with Coleridge will allow him to easily join the mission.

\- I guess that's true... Where is he, though? Like, is he still in Khrysalis in his cave..?

\- No. Our intelligence recently tracked him down in Walruskberg, Polaris. We can confirm that he lives there, however we do not know where his home is specifically. You'll have to ask the Pingouins and the Oskys.

\- And remember: Captain Coolranch is essential to the mission. Whatever it takes to convince him to join, you do it. Whatever it takes! Good luck. – Tarrak pat the Understudy on her back.

Julia sighed and left the Docks, mumbling to herself, - Well, could be worse... Alright, hopefully this won't take too long...

* * *

The Wizardess had been wandering Walruskberg for a good half-an-hour or so. Most of the townsfolk had already went to sleep, not many were on the streets. Shops were closing down for the 'evening', so that was out of the question as well.

While walking around the city, the heroine ended up in a dark alleyway (or as dark as it could get in a polar day).

\- I guess people aren't as active even after the revolution, - She yawned, - Maybe tomorrow's a better idea...

Suddenly, a chill ran through her spine. The Theurgist had a feeling that someone was looking at her... And it wasn't just one pair of eyes either...

She saw something she never wanted to see:

Creatures of Shadow had surrounded her.

 _\- Well, lookie here, fellas... –_ A Dark Nova spoke, - _If it isn't the one who balances Light and Shadow..._

\- What do you want from me?! – Julia quickly made her Legendary Staff appear, and used some of her mana to make its gems light up. The Creatures were screaming. Some of them disappeared. However her necklace containing her health, mana and energy orbs still appeared on her neck, - I warn you! They don't call me one of the Saviors of the Spiral for nothin'!

\- _You know, Lifegem, if you just handed yourself to us or Grandfather Spider directly this would be less painful for you, and more beneficial for us... –_ A Dark Seraph flew up and grabbed her and started draining her Mana.

\- LET ME GO!

The Theurgist broke free of the grip, but was weakened. She tried casting the _Wings of Fate_ spell, but it quickly fizzled. More Shadow Monsters tried attacking her, they tried stealing her health as well. This time, while she ran into a dead end, she managed to cast _Llamasu,_ which temporarily got rid of the creatures. That also spared Julia enough time until her magic carpet was able to reach her. She jumped on it, thinking that everything would be fine from that moment onwards.

She was dead wrong.

The Shadows attacked her from everywhere, reaching even the highest areas in Walruskberg.

Lifegem used everything within her strengths to push these Shadow Creatures back, but everything was turning against her: their numbers were growing, she was loosing her Mana. Eventually, her carpet was struck down by one of the monsters. Our heroine fell to the cold, hard ground, uninjured, luckily.

That was her weakest point. The Shadows had found her, the Theurgist didn't have enough strength to fight them back. She felt her strength being sapped even more. She collapsed, but was still conscious during this torture. She tried casting a Shadow Shield one more time. It worked for a few seconds, but it wasn't enough to hold them back.

But, as if an angel heard her pleas, someone had managed to save her. She saw the Death Illusion Spell, _Winged Sorrow_ and the Fire Spell _Fire From Above_ completely destroy all of those Shadow Creatures. Lifegem was too weak to say anything or do anything, but she could see one thing: her cousin, Michael Spirit and her old Osky friend, Ivan, had rescued her life.

\- She's really weak, Ivan. Can you carry her to the Inn?

The Osky nodded.

At that moment, Julia fell asleep, knowing that she wasn't all alone anymore, knowing that she was safe...

* * *

 _The next morning..._

The girl slowly woke up. She felt better than ever. At first, she was confused. She didn't know where she was. But then she noticed the eternal snow and French and Russian-like buildings outside her window. Next to her bed was a small, wooden table with a letter on it. She examined it.

 _Meet us downstairs. We want to meet you AND we have a surprise for you._

 _~ Mitch and Ivan_

Julia noticed that her warm, Polarian coat and ushanka were hanging on a coatrack, with her boots underneath. She quickly got dressed and ran down to the main floor.

Downstairs she was greeted by everyone in the inn. Many people cheered her name and clapped.

\- Um... Hello? – She was very shy so she had no idea what more to say to everyone, other than, of course, - Thank you.

\- Please, Lady Lifegem! We're the ones who should be thanking you! – A Pingouin said.

Everyone agreed to that statement.

\- Um, miss... – A young Osky boy holding a notepad walked up to the Theurgist, - Can I please have your autograph?

\- Sure... – She smiled in return and grabbed a quill out of her Spellbook pin and signed her name on the notepad.

\- Thank you so much! – He hugged her leg and returned to the table where his family was sitting.

After that, everyone calmed down and she noticed where Ivan and Michael were sitting. Next to Ivan was a box with some holes in it. She walked up to them.

\- Hi guys.

\- Well, if it isn't our old friend Julia Lifegem... Of running some errands for the Arcanum? – The brunette boy wearing gray Marleybone clothing smiled, - Come on. Have a seat.

\- Ivan is happy to see that Julia is okay, - The strongman Osky smiled as well.

\- Good to know... Mitch, you don't want to use me as a prototype for a new character of yours, do you..? 'Cause that's what you normally do and I know you better than anyone else, both in the family and in our group of friends, - The Theurgist raised her eyebrow.

\- Pffft, no... Okay, yeah that's one of the reasons why. The second reason was to check if you're fine and dandy. The third reason, however, is the surprise... Ivan...

Ivan opened the box, and a Tailstorm Pantera jumped into the Theurgist's arms.

\- CODY! – Lifegem started tearing up, - I thought you ran away in Khrysalis...

\- Actually, you were the one who lost him. When we went on to what I call „Khrysalis, Part 2" Cody was waiting for us in the same spot we told him to... Oh and Queen Sabina found him and gave him to me. Wow. I can't believe your nametag idea actually paid off. Don't leave him behind again, m'kay? Anyway, what'cha doing here? Another mission for the Arcanum, Hero of Walruskberg?

\- Actually I have a similar question: what in the Spiral were you two doing in a dark alleyway?

\- Ivan was helping me out. I was looking for new inspiration for my book. Plus the townspeople said that there is a rumor that you're back in town, Hero of Walruskberg, - Michael said in his usual, sarcastic tone, - So? You?

The Wizardess told her two allies about everything that had happened recently.

\- Well, Ivan and Michael can help-

\- Sorry, Ivan. Same goes for you Mitch. This really isn't supposed to involve you guys... And at the same time I dragged you into rescuing me from Cob's little minions...

\- Meh. It's happened to me like four times now... I'm pretty much used to this by now. You, on the other hand... – The Necromancer paused, - Well, you experienced what, yourself... Anyway. Is there any way at all that we could help?

\- Actually... There is, - The Theurgist paused as well, - Do you guys know where I can find Taylor Coleridge..?

* * *

\- Well, here we are. The RataTiki. I still have no idea why the heck he would want to make a Tiki Bar but then again he was always crazy in my eyes so this really doesn't matter to me much, - Michael opened the door.

\- Hey, Mitch? Thanks again... for everything...

\- No problem. Good luck on getting to Empyrea. We're always going to believe in you. Just don't screw up like you usually do, m'kay?

\- No promises.

The RataTiki was pretty much themed after the tropics. There were many floral pattern decorations everywhere, a Tiki Bar (obviously) and much more furniture of a similar theme, while still retaining the Polaris feel to it.

There was no one in the area but a Pingouin lady wearing a tropical themed dress.

\- Oh! Pardon but the RataTiki is closed for now... My husband is a bit busy- Wait a moment... Are you... The Hero of Walruskberg?

\- I guess that's what people call me here nowadays.

\- Oh, thank goodness! The health Inspector, Escoffier, is interrogating my husband in the storage room! And since he's given up on using magic he can't protect himself and-

\- Madam, don't worry too much, okay? I've got this.

Once our heroine entered the storage room, she saw a Pingouin Inspector along with the one and only: Captain Taylor Coleridge.

\- ...Ye featherbrained fishflingers wouldn't know a rat if it were standing right in front of ye! We ain't bribin' ye without a fight! – Coleridge was swinging his strange staff with a turtle on top of it everywhere.

\- Was that a threat? – The Inspector skimmed through the book he was holding, - According to law 41-861B threatening a city official is capital offense. Prepare to be punish- wait, who are you? – The Pingouin noticed Julia at the entrance.

\- Um... Don't mind me! – She said nervously.

\- W-wizard! H-how have ye been? What brings ye... actually, whataya say we swab this scum out of me stockroom and then we catches up?

\- And by 'we' you mean 'just me'.

\- Well, no-

\- Your wife explained everything to me. Anyways, I don't have time to question and comment... everything. So let's just do this, Inspector! I'll fight in Coleridge's name... Wow. I never thought that I would ever say that...

\- Very well, - The Inspector agreed to these terms.

Both had their health and mana orbs appear, indicating that the battle was starting.

Escoffier was the first one to attack, he used _Raging Bull_ so it would chase after Julia, who was trying to evade it by running around the room. Until, in response to the spell, the Theurgist created a barrier by using her _Tower Shield_ Treasure Card, which managed to protect the surroundings until _Raging Bull_ had faded.

She then gathered all of the pips floating around her and casted one of her strongest spells at the moment: _Llamasu._ Then the creature appeared it shot rays of light at the Inspector, who failed to protect himself. Escoffier was weakened, but still stood strong. He, in response, used a _Burning Rampage_ Treasure Card, which, in return, dealt a lot to our heroine.

Lifegem was still standing, - Why in the worlds do you want to close down the place anyway? I mean, Coleridge _is_ a RAT. Like, seriously, you might have gotten yourself some false reports... – She used a _Lifeblade_ on herself.

\- A report is a report. And I must check if the laws are followed by or not. – He replied, casting a _Fireblade_ on himself, only to be shattered by Cody.

\- Good boy! Brace yourself, Inspector! – The Theurgist was excited. She then used her Sun School enchanted _Forest Lord_ , which also used her blade. The spell created a forest in the room, as well as the Forest Lord itself, which did a very great deal of damage to the Pingouin.

In the back, the Warf Rat was cheering for the Theurgist, - Go Lifegem! Show 'im who's the stronger Spellslinger!

Escoffier stopped using spells, - Wait a minute... You're Lifegem? The same Lifegem who is the Hero of Walruskberg?

Julia stopped as well, - Well, that's what most people call me here, yeah... And Mr. Taylor Coleridge here is my old... Acquaintance.

\- Hehe, Coleridge, I didn't know that you were friends with the Hero of Walruskberg... Maybe I was a bit overzealous, - The battle orbs and pips had disappeared when the Inspector said that, - Upon further inspection I officially declare this establishment: Health Code Compliant. Au revoir! – He had quickly exited the room.

\- Thank the seventy seas that you wandered in when you did, old friend! – The Warf Rat walked up to her and wanted to hug her.

\- Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up. Don't, - She replied, - So can we please talk now? This is important.

\- Oh alright. Come. I'll pour you a tasty tiki drink. On the house. Then we can talk.

Once they both had exited the 'slightly' damaged stockroom the Pingouin lady ran to Coleridge and hugged him.

\- Mon amour, what happened? That vile inspector... he ran away so fast! Was Escoffier crying? – She giggled.

\- And all who heard should see them there, and all should cry beware! Beware! Those crooked inspectors won't be bothering us anymore, me Cosette, - They were both about to kiss, but remembered that the Wizardess, while not a literal child anymore, was still there, covering her eyes. So they did not, - Oh, sorry about that...

„ _Greeeeaaaaatttt... The random poetry is back and they were about to kiss in front of me... Eww!"_

* * *

The couple had re-opened their shop and many customers had already arrived. Everyone was happy. Everyone, but Julia Lifegem. While she enjoyed her Poissoncolada (which is strange since she isn't a fan of fish...), she was still waiting for Coleridge to talk about the mission. The Warf Rat was busy with something, she didn't know what, though. She waited for about half an hour until they got to finally talk.

Julia sighed in relief when the Warf Rat walked up to her, - FINALLY. So, can we talk?

\- Aye! So, what's been happening in yer life since we last parted? In what misadventures did you get yourself in? – He sat in a chair next to her.

\- What? No, that's not what I want to talk about... – The Theurgist cleared her throat, - I'm here because a special organization wants you to be the Sky Captain on a mission to Empyrea.

\- So you didn't come here to for a tasty tiki drink?

Lifegem looked like she was about to lose it, but still, she stayed calm, - No, I didn't... So, will you join this mission?

\- You want me to captain a Sky Ship to Empyrea, right? Absolutely not.

\- Great- wait a minute what?! The Spiral is in trouble if this mission isn't carried out! – She banged her fist on the table, - Oops... Sorry.

\- The fate of the Spiral is at stake? – He paused and thought for a moment, - Answer's still no.

\- What?! But what about-

\- Sorry, Julia, but I'm done sailing. I am a small business owner now... – He turned toward his wife, who was serving some drinks, - And a husband.

\- But-

\- Besides, even if I wanted to help, which I don't, I wouldn't be of much assistance to ye. Me exploits in Empyrea came purely by accident.

\- But- Wait a minute how the heck did you get there in the first place then?!

\- Me and me crew happened upon Empyrea cuz – He cleared his throat and quieted down – I got lost searching for the Stormgate to El Dorado. We only made it out thanks to a child's lucky guesses, - The rat was trying to remember more about that journey, - Or, at least, that's what my crewmates told me happened. I was knocked unconscious in a shipwreck. Woke up days later, docked at some strange library...

\- ...The Arcanum?

\- Aye, I think that's what it was called... The Navigator from that fateful journey was really the most responsible for piloting the ship the entire time. Hmm...

That sentence alone gave Julia hope, „ _And if that Navigator is alive and well this means they can be the Sky Captain for the mission!"_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter and thank you very much for the support**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night/evening/morning!**_


	4. A Brighter Future?

**A/N:** **Empyrea is officially on live realm!**

 **Okay so...**

 **This is the chapter where some allies are introduced... And I'll be honest right now I never watched Star Trek... So I'll try my best with writing about these characters in general from what I know so please bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **A Brighter Future?**

\- Wait! Um, can you tell me more about this 'Navigator', please? – Julia quickly took her Spellbook and grabbed a quill. Cody quickly jumped and stole the quill from her but gave it back once he saw that his master became annoyed.

\- The Navigator? – Coleridge paused and started looking back at the past, - Well, from what I can remember, he was quite pompous... But at the same time he always meant well. - He paused yet again, - Ye know... That Navigator is actually a Sky Captain in his own right now. And an adventurous one at that. He goes by the name of Captain James T. Pork...

The Theurgist quickly scribbled down most of the things the Warf Rat said and then her eyes widened, „ _WAIT A MINUTE ISN'T THAT THE SAME DUDE FROM STAR TREK?! Well that explains just about... everything... Okay now's not the time to think about this."_

\- Maybe you know where in the Spiral he is now? Or maybe his homeworld? – She quickly shrunk her Spellbook and put it back on her hairpin.

At that moment a Pingouin walked up to the rat and started talking to him, but Coleridge quickly sent the customer off to Cosette. - Now, where was I... Aye. As it happens he and his crew passed by here but a few days ago. They were heading to Azteca... Said something about an asteroid?

The Wizardess stood up, - That's all I needed to know. Thanks, Coleridge, - She smiled and went along with her Stormtail Pantera towards the door.

\- Wait a moment! – He shouted. Lifegem turned around and went back a few steps, - If yer plannin' on recruiting Pork, tell him that there's glory to be had and he'll gladly join your cause. No matter how perilous the journey. Look for him in the Zocalo.

\- Oh okay. Thanks for the advi-

\- Wait! About your homeworld question... I believe that he's from Wysteria, but I can't remember at the moment.

The Theurgist started getting annoyed, - Anything else?

The old rat nodded, - And if ye run into our old friend Old Cob do send him this way. Tell 'im he'll never have to pay at the RataTiki!

Lifegem facepalmed, „ _SERIOUSLY?!"_

\- Don't worry I'm done. Good luck on gettin' to Empyrea, Julia. Ye'll definitely still need it, - Coleridge waved to her.

\- Thanks, - She nodded and left the facility in a quite grouchy mood. But when she reached the snow globe stand she became shocked from what she realized. Firstly, she had to go to Azteca, the only world she and her friends could not save from Morganthe's evil plans. Secondly, she had to recruit someone from _presumably_ Wysteria, which is one of Julia's least favorite places in the Spiral, solely because of what happened during the Spiral Cup Tournament.

„ _Well... Isn't this going to be great..._ " She thought to herself.

* * *

Azteca... It was painful for her to remember that name, even after accepting this fact. All of the hard work... It wasn't enough to stop the asteroid, called Xibalba, from causing destruction to the world.

She changed into her Mirage gear and entered through the portal.

Sadness was in the air. She heard meteorites crashing into the ground outside.

Morganthe cursed Azteca to be constantly tormented by meteors and meteorites until the end of each day, which would then reset everything to be similar to the beginning of the disaster. Any injuries, or even deaths, would carry over to the next day, with very little inhabitants realizing that.

Julia exited through the entrance's waterfalls and saw the same picture she saw the day everything fell apart. The Aztecasaurs were all saddened, some praying, others panicking. There were marks left from all of the meteors and meteorites on the ground. Some buildings were still unaffected by the disasters, so was the Celestial Calendar.

All of the Aztecasaurs were trying to find a safe area, while also trying to avoid any of the 'falling stars'.

Amidst all of the chaos she saw an anthropomorphic pig with brown and gray hair, wearing an outfit consisting of different shades of blue, who was looking at some sort of small machine. Lifegem looked up and saw that a meteorite was heading toward him, he, however, didn't notice.

She started running toward him, - HEY YOU! LOOK OUT! – Julia pushed him out of the way. And, luckily, just in time, - Are you okay, dude?

\- I'm just fine thank you, - The pig replied in an irritated voice. - So, are you a powerful Wizard, or do you just dress like one?

\- Well, people call me a „Champion" Theurgist but...

\- This isn't the time for modesty. So, are you or are you not? – The girl nodded in response. - Great. Listen, whatever powerful Wizard stuff you're up to right now will have to wait. My Captain needs some help.

\- Wait... Is your- nevermind. I'll ask later. What happened?

\- We were just about to leave Azteca when he decided to waltz into some sort of building and then some of those she-beasts, - The pig pointed to a female Aztecasaur. - Made him their prisoner. The Captain can defend himself, sure, but whenever he's 'in love'-

\- Okay but what about you?

\- I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to heal injuries. I'm no good in a fight.

The Wizardess took her gem out of her hairpin and made her staff appear. - Okay then, fair enough. Lead the way!

They quickly ran across the street and found themselves in a cluster of ancient, stone buildings.

\- This is the place. - The doctor looked at the girl.

\- Shh! – Julia stood next to the doors and began eavesdropping. - They're about to leave. And they said something about either a fool, or a ghoul... Nevermind that. Hide!

The two healers quickly hid behind a wall waiting until all of the Aztecan reptiles left the building.

Once they were all gone, the girl and pig heard a click. They went to inspect the large door with Aztecan hieroglyphs on it.

\- I know these markings.. This says ' _Shrine of The Crying Sky_ '... I guess that might be why those 'Saurs captured him in the first place. - The Wizardess had her backpack open and was looking for something.

The doctor examined the entrance. - That won't help us open this place. It's locked.

\- That won't. This, however, - She pulled out a gardening Treasure Card, - Will, - The girl used it and then hummed a melody, making a big vine come from the trees surrounding the area. Its size then increased and then it started crushing the sealed door, leaving an opening big enough for them to enter the shrine. – Voila.

\- Are you sure this won't backfire on you? Last time I checked if Life Wizards somehow 'use' nature and it's damaged later on it causes immense pain to the one who used it.

\- Don't worry. This won't take long. Hopefully.

The two entered through the newly made entrance and then their eyes instantly noticed another pig, locked up in a wooden cage. This one looked much more younger and stronger than the one Julia was with, having golden-brown hair and donning a similar suit the other one was wearing, his, however, had many different shades of yellow. Once he saw the visitors the captive became relieved.

\- Beans, my faithful companion! I knew you'd bring help. - The prisoner spoke in a proud tone. - Now, quickly, pick this lock, - He pointed to the padlock on his cage. - before those morosely magnificent priestesses come back to sacrifice me.

\- Darn it James I'm a doctor, not a locksmith!

„ _Okay! I get the references already, life!"_ The girl sighed, „ _I guess I'll have to get used to this..."_

\- None of us are locksmiths, - Julia zoned back in and took her pin out of her hair, - But I know that this might help out, - She started jiggling it in the lock.

Before the Theurgist had managed to do anything to the cage she felt a sudden searing feeling slash through her body, as if someone used a weapon on her. She cried out in pain. Once it had passed, she turned around to see that the Aztecasaurs wearing their strange, native clothes had returned and had cut the vines. The doctor, Beans, was surrounded by some of them. Lifegem gasped.

\- More intruders? Only those who are worthy may enter the _Shrine of the Crying Sky!_ – One of the dinosaurs exclaimed.

Abruptly, Julia felt someone tap on her shoulder, she looked behind her to see it was the prisoner. - Psst. Listen. That one priestess, the one with the soulful eyes and flawless scaly sk-

\- Really? Right now? - She whispered, annoyed. - This is a rescue mission, some concrete info would be more helpful at the moment!

\- That one, - He pointed to a purple priestess, who was wearing a golden amulet with a keyring on it. - She has the keys to the cage. If you prove your worthiness to her in a battle I'm sure that we'll all be freed. Careful, though. She bites.

The Theurgist nodded, - Thanks for that... I guess? But I think I can manage without a battle, hopefully... - She then walked up to that Aztecasaur, having high hopes but also preparing for a battle - Excuse me madam but-

\- If you want to at least live to see tomorrow you must live up to your name, _Magician_ , - Julia's enchanted necklace appeared just before the priestess had attacked her with a sphere of electricity, - Fight me and try to retrieve my key. If you do, you'll all be free. If not...

\- Fine... But you do realize we could've started this battle peacefully, right?! – The Wizardess groaned while creating a _Tower Shield_ to protect herself from another one of the Aztecasaur's spells, - Alright I get it. Doom, destruction, death... Nothing new... Let's do this.

The priestess proceeded to use all of the pips she had swirling around her on a _Tempest._ A giant storm started to appear wherever the teenager would run and eventually a giant wave of Storm Magic splashed on Lifegem, leaving a mark.

Once on a safe distance, the Life Wizardess, in return, used a _Feint_ on them both.

The Aztecan native saw this as an opportunity to use a _Galvanic Field_ , a Star magic aura filled with particles of pure Storm magic.

The Theurgist decided that it would be time to cast the _Spinysaur._ She used half of the pips that were wandering around her and made a reptile leap out of the ground, using its spikes to attack the foe, doing a decent amount of damage.

The Aztecasaur shrugged it off by using _Healing Current_.

Julia created a _Sharpened_ _Lifeblade_ on herself, however the priestess cast a _Glowbug Squall_ , temporarily changing the room into a swamp, in which the two lights of the fireflies combined into a large blast of Storm Magic. Although it didn't contain the power of a Shadow Pip, it still did a big number of damage onto the Theurgist, while also breaking her Blade.

Disregarding that, the Life Wizardess tried to cast _Gnomes!_ , only for it to fizzle. The native passed her turn, while Julia used _Gnomes!_ Once again, this time around the terrain had changed, creating a giant Gnome to attack the Storm User, dealing a great blow. To her dismay, the Aztecasaur used another _Healing Current_ , which returned quite a few of the Diviner's health.

\- Dang it... – She murmured.

The prisoner shouted. – Don't forget the mission!

That sentence alone made her realize what she had to do. She decided to cast _Mega Calm_ , which reduced the threat of the Crying Sky Priestess. Now being calmed down the Aztecasaur passed. Right at that moment Lifegem used her pips and cast a Shadow Spell. At first it appeared that nothing changed but one detail in Julia's outfit: any green detail on her outfit was changed to the color red. Everyone got confused by that.

Once the spell on the dinosaur had worn off she immediately used a _Storm Owl_ Treasure Card. Clouds started swirling around the ceiling and from them appeared the Storm Owl. It then released a jolt of electricity on the Theurgist. To everyone's surprise, the Lifegem wearing red had completely disappeared, while behind the Aztecasaur stood the actual one wearing green, with the necklace in her hand.

\- So I win? – She smirked, - You never said that I needed to defeat you or that I couldn't use my own shadow or Shadowmancy... You said that I had to get your key, nothing more.

The Priestess clapped, - Impressive. Now go take these pigmen away from here.

The other natives walked away from Beans, while Julia unlocked the cage and returned the necklace to its owner.

\- Freedom at last! – The prisoner spoke in a triumphant voice, - I warned you captivating captors that my Crew would come for me. There will be no sacrifice this day!

\- What? We never planned to sacrifice you! We locked you up to keep you out of our personal space while we prayed. – The purple Aztecasaur said.

\- And that only caused you more grief, didn't it? Beans, new Wizard friend, let's leave these gals to their prayers.

The Wizardess was dumbstruck. „ _HE SERIOUSLY- I'M DONE."_ She gave a silent nod and left along with the two foreigners.

* * *

After reaching the cavern containing the Spiral Door the group stopped and began talking.

\- I can't thank you enough, Wizard. Your timing is impeccable. The name is James T. Pork, Captain of the Sky Ship _Endeavor._ Charmed I'm sure. – Pork introduced himself and prepared to shake hands with the girl.

Something the Theurgist had just noticed was that the Captain was actually just as tall, if not taller than her. – Julia Lifegem, Champion Theurgist. – She quickly returned to the conversation and gently shook his hand.

\- I assume you're already acquainted with my Chief Medical Officer here. I don't know where Beans found you, but I'm glad he did. Thank you both.

\- It was more like Lifegem found me. – Beans chimed in. – She just dropped everything and ran headlong into battle.

\- I mean, I did find you. And you were literally going to be crushed by a meteor so... Nevermind. – The girl said.

\- Impressive. I could use someone like that on my Crew. Interested, Lifegem? – The Captain asked.

„ _Is it wrong that I think that would be kinda cool? Just a bit?"_

\- If nor I, nor anyone else will be wearing anything of the color red then I'll think about it. I can lend a helping hand from time to time, though, regardless.

\- Good to know. – He said before a large bang was heard from outside. – We should probably leave Azteca... – there was another loud bang. - ...Now. But don't worry, a new mission will find its way to us. They always do.

\- Same. They happen to me all the time... No, wait, the reason why I'm here is because I have a mission for you! It's basically a mission to Empyrea to save the Spiral. And yes, there's fame and glory and-

\- Hmm... Sounds very tempting... – The Captain paused. – But no.

The girl's eyes widened, she thought she was about to lose it. - Why?

\- I certainly would like to join this mission however, my precious Endeavor, though a strong ship, will never make it through the stormy Empyrean Aethyr...

Julia had regained hope, - Not a problem! The Arcanum has one- – She facepalmed. – Dang it! Why am I always a blabbermouth at these kinds of moments?!

\- The Arcanum has one? That's different. We're in. – He smiled. – Beans and I will secure provisions and meet you at the Arcanum. I remember the way. – Pork took out a Spiral Key and the two pigs left through the door.

For a second the Wizardess was surprised by what she heard. – Well, Coleridge did say that they docked at the Arcanum...

* * *

The scholars heard footsteps and saw that Julia was returning from her journey.

\- Hey, Understudy, you're finally back! – Tarrak greeted her.

Ione had noticed that the teenager came all by herself. – But where's Coleridge?

\- Yeah, um... He's not exactly coming... – Julia walked up on the platform. – He says that he's done sailing and that he's busy with his personal life and yeah...

\- What? That no-good cowardly rat! This makes me... Unhappy. Extremely unhappy! The Spiral is doomed if we don't find an experienced Sky Captain!

\- I know that-

\- Oh, Lifegem found you an experienced Sky Captain, ma'am. – Right at the moment Pork and Beans entered the Dry Docks. – Captain James T. Pork, reporting for duty. The doorman, Fitzhume, showed me in.

Julia chuckled „ _I bet Fitzhume just_ loves _being called a doorman."_

\- Yeah, they've agreed to help out instead.– The Theurgist said, looking at the two pigs.

\- Nice to meet ya! – The Ice Scholar walked down and shook Pork's hoof. – So, you've sailed the stormy Empyrean Skies?

\- Actually, he has. – The Storm Scholar stated. – And rather deftly, too.

\- Hmm, my reputation precedes me. You're Nimbari, no? I loved my short time on Neumia... – The Captain went up on the platform. – Julia, introduce us to your enchanting friends.

Ione sighed.

* * *

 **We'** **re** **very close to Empyrea itself!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope you have a great day/night/evening/morning!**


	5. Almost Time To Go

**A/N:** **Empyrea Part 1 has officially been released and it's almost Christmas! Which means that winter break will start for me really soon which also means that I'll hopefully be able to post a new chapter sooner as well. Anyways, onwards to the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Check Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **Almost Time To Go**

\- We have met, Pork. My brother and I were aboard Coleridge's ship that you navigated out of Empyrea. It was you who delivered us here.

The Captain's eyes widened. – Wait... Blue Girl! All grown up. And what about little Blue Boy? Have the years here in the Arcanum treated him as well as they have you?

\- Yes. _Sparck's_ maturation has made me... Proud. As he will be the mission's Science Officer, you two should reacquaint yourselves. – She glanced at the Ice Scholar. – Tarrak.

\- Right. – He nodded. – Tomorrow morning, once everyone is set, you'll leave for Empyrea. Right now we need to finish preparing for takeoff. – Tarrak walked up to Lifegem. – Which reminds me, Understudy, Velma wants to talk to you in her office. She said that it's important.

\- Oh, thanks for telling me, Tarrak. See ya soon, everyone. – The Theurgist smiled and waved to the group and went towards the exit.

\- Until tomorrow then, Lifegem. – Pork bid his farewell.

\- Come on, I'll show you two around the Spiral Ark. – The Ice Scholar began heading towards the Sky Ship.

\- While on the topic, I'll tell you all about that fateful journey, Beans. Have I told you about it before?

\- Only twenty times... – The Medical Officer replied.

* * *

\- Hello?

The room was quite similar to the Hall of Divination. It had a dark purple aesthetic, while various weapons and battle dummies were scattered all over the place. Paintings of Darkmoor hanged on the walls. On the other side of the room stood the Shadow Scholar: Velma von Venkman. At that moment she was examining herself in a handmirror, whilst fixing her short, auburn hair.

\- Well if it isn't my favorite partner-in-shadow. – Velma smiled. – Good to see you again, Julia.

\- It's nice to see you too, I guess. – The Theurgist nervously said. – Wait, where have you been anyway? I haven't seen you since we first met in Avalon.

\- Chasing shadows. Literally. Recently there have been rumors of an infestation of Shadow Fish in the Floating Lands so I'm going to have to go investigate that soon... But from what I've heard you've been chasing shadows of your own, haven't you?

\- More like they've been chasing me. Yesterday I almost got killed by a group of Shadow Creatures... And using shields didn't work out either... Thank gosh Michael and Ivan were there...

\- What about your Shadow Spells?

Silence.

\- Julia... Have you been honing your Shadowmancy skills at all as of late?

\- Well, I did use the 'Shadow Doppelganger' spell today... Though, I did feel a bit more weaker than how I usually d-

\- And before that?

Silence.

\- You were too lazy to train your Shadow Magic, weren't you?

\- I uh... Prefer the word 'indolence'... And I did use it in Mirage... About a month and a half ago...

\- I know that Shadow Magic is still pretty scary to everyone right now, but you'll need it if you want to at least survive what Spider throws at you. Actually, that's why I've created this cool new Shadow Spell for you: the _Shadow Trickster_.

\- Oh. Sounds... uh, interesting? Um... Out of curiosity, will I have to-

\- Don't worry, it shouldn't be too complicated. All you need to do is just grab some Trickster Essence from the Trickster I've corralled in the Shadow Training Room and you're all set. Just make sure that you're in one of your Shadow Forms, just to be safe.

\- Uh...Wouldn't it just be easier if you already had the Essence? Nevermind. I'll do it. Wish me luck.

\- Oh wait! This probably goes without saying, but don't trust anything the Trickster says. Just get the Trickster Essence and get out. Good luck!

\- Good to know.

* * *

The Wizardess arrived at a large battle hall, surrounded with an aura of shadows and fear. As soon as she entered the area the doors closed and locked her in.

The room resembled all of the other training rooms and halls, with the exception of the banners, which had the Shadow School symbol on them.

In the middle of the room stood a man in a lavender jester outfit, turned toward the back of the room. He heard her slow, cautious footsteps and turned around and sighed in relief. – You seem like a kind person... Please help me. I'm an innocent captive and-

\- Yeah, nice try. Just kidding, I've heard better lies from a 10-year-old... I'm not joking that actually happened to me. I'm guessing you're the Shadow Trickster? No, you definitely are. Seriously, was the costume necessary?

\- What?! I was locked up here-

\- By Velma. Dude. You're in the _SHADOW_ Training Room. If you would've been somewhere else then it probably wouldn't be as obvious. So? What do you have to say for yourself?

The jester smirked and a sudden surge of Shadow energy burst through the room, creating a thick cloud of smoke. Once it had cleared, the man was no longer human, but a Shadow monstrosity.

He laughed. – Venkman said you were clever. You know... – The creature began examining her. – I could've left this join at any time I wanted to. But I really wanted to meet you.

The girl quickly made her Legendary Staff appear and spoke in an annoyed tone. – Listen, I just need some of your Trickster Essence. I'm not here for your or anyone else's amusement... Or at least I hope not.

\- Why are you doing this at all? Most of your friends went back to their homes and left behind the past. The others found their life goals... Yet you and your cousin decided to stay and save the Spiral multiple times... And for what?

Julia stopped for a second to think. – Simple. For one: the Spiral is basically my second home. The second one is much too complicated for you Shadows to understand so why should I bother telling you? So, can we please move on? I don't have all day.

\- Interesting... You know miss Julia... Grandfather Spider would reward me handsomely for brining you to him... Maybe he'd even let me keep your head as a trophy. – The Trickster created a orb of Shadow Magic and shot it at the girl. – Let's not waste any more time... – His tone became deeper and more serious. – Let's play.

The spell caused Lifegem to fall down. – Geez... Time to even the playing field... – She started to create a swirl of Shadow Magic around her, changing herself into a _Shadow Shrike_ version of herself.

They began chucking various Shadow-influenced spells at each other, each time dealing more damage than the last. At first Julia used spells like _Shadow Shield_ and _Wings of Fate_ on her opponent, trying to cripple him down a bit. In return, however, the Shadow Trickster somehow managed to drain some of her energy and fuel his own spells, creating multiple doppelgangers of himself.

Every time the Wizardess got close enough to grab some of the Shadow Creature's essence she failed due to temporary loss of control of herself because of being exposed in that form for too long or because it was one of the Trickster's illusions.

At one moment the Theurgist's spell wore off, doing a great deal of backlash to her and causing her to collapse. Her Stormtail Pantera, saddened by the weak appearance of his owner, used the magic energy he had to use a _Sprite_ for Lifegem, creating a small, winged, orange creature to heal her. She stood up and pet Cody. – Just like old times, eh, bud? – She quickly whispered something to the pet's ear and got back into the battle.

Even though she was weak, she still had enough strength to protect herself by using a _Tower Shield_ barrier to slowly regain her health.

\- How cute. However, you can't hide behind your protection forever. – The Shadow Trickster charged at her breaking her barrier.

\- I wasn't planning to. – The Wizardess cast a _Satyr_ , making an image of the creature heal her. Straight after that she once again used a Shadow Spell, this time she turned into a _Dark Shepherd_. – Let's do this.

Once again they began clashing at each other, only this time the girl had more control over herself and was able to weaken the Shadow Creature a bit more.

Right at the moment when the Trickster began to cast a _Shadow Doppelganger_ spell Lifegem shouted. – Now!

The Pantera ran toward the spellcaster and pounced on him. Although the Creature wasn't distracted for long and had managed to finish the spell the girl still managed to see where her pet and the real Trickster were. She swiftly ran over there and claimed some of his essence right at the moment her spell wore off, causing her to fall down once more, requiring her ally's assistance. Julia stood up and the two companions began rushing towards the gate, which had already opened on its own.

\- Fine. You may have won this round, young lady, but Grandfather Spider will release me when he destroys you. You and this disgusting Spiral!

The girl rolled her eyes. - Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like I haven't heard that before...

* * *

\- So, how'd it go? You've got that I-just-wiped-the-floor-with-a-Shadow-Trickster look so I'm guessing it was a success.

\- Well. – She took the dust-like substance out of her Spellbook and gave it to the Scholar. – I guess you can say that.

\- Great. Now here's the trick with the Trickster. – Velma took some of the essence and rubbed it in her hands. Then, she cast a spell and turned into the Creature, but quickly reverted to herself without any backlash. – Now, you do the first part.

The Theurgist repeated everything the Shadow Scholar did and right before her appeared the spell card for the _Shadow Trickster_ , which quickly slipped into her deck.

\- Great job. – Venkman smiled. – I hope this spell serves you well in Empyrea. I'm glad I could teach it to you before you left! The other Scholars might not trust me enough to include me in their little committee, but I couldn't just sit back and not offer some help.

\- Thanks for making this spell. I really appreciate it, Velma.

\- Well, I guess I have to get back to work. And you should be getting ready for the journey. Good luck!

\- Again, thanks a lot.

* * *

Julia's Arcanum apartment was pretty similar to most of the other ones: it was decorated with many different shades of gold, had two floors with teleporters for each and was quite spacious compared to her old Ravenwood dorm room. However, it was decorated pretty modestly. The first floor contained a small hall with doors to her bathroom and her kitchen. The second floor was designated for her bedroom and her study room. Her study room was mostly filled with her work tables, most of them being crafting tables, while the ones for her studies were cluttered with various scrolls, books and writing tools. Her bedroom consisted of a simple bed with the pillows and sheet being sky blue in color with daisies printed on them, plenty of flower pots with various plants in them, including the rare Evil Magma Peas; a few wooden drawers and shelves which where painted white with all of her belongings in them and a simple, wooden wardrobe decorated with silver colored flowers filled with all of her clothes, most of them usually being locked.

It was almost curfew when Lifegem was beginning to finish packing her supplies for the journey. The girl was on the second floor, looking through all of her possessions and packing anything she thought would come in handy: from small snacks to her flying carpet.

Right before she had finished, she heard a male voice from downstairs.

\- Julia? Do you have a moment?

\- Coming! – She shouted and quickly ran to the portal. When she came down she saw the dwarf Scholar holding a quite big, wooden box in his hands. – Oh, uh... Hi Ignus. Um... What's with the box?

\- This. – He took off the top, revealing an outfit in it. – Is the outfit I fashioned just for you for the mission. It will offer you at least a wee bit protection not only against magic, but also the Empyrean storms. Now go. Try it on. – Ignus handed the container to the girl.

She smiled and ran off. – I'll be back in a second!

Julia quickly came back and created an ice mirror. What it reflected was her with a long, light green shirt with a light, dark green chestplate on top with golden shoulder pads, a black belt with silver trims on her waist, simple, black pants along with light green boots and a pair of white fingerless arm gloves. On the left of the mirror, on her chestplate, was a small, black, crescent-like badge, similar to the one the pigs had.

Lifegem checked herself out in the mirror. – This is... Really awesome! Thanks so much!

\- My pleasure.

Suddenly, a loud sound similar to a bell started to ring.

\- Well, that's the final curfew reminder. See you next mornin'. – The Scholar smiled and left the girl to herself.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's midnight. I think. Can't sleep. The only thing I can think about is the mission... and whether or not letting Kev take care of my plants was a good idea..._

 _I'm... not entirely sure what I can think of my teammates. I literally just met them all in the course of these few days... I mean, even though the Spiral reflects the same things back from home that doesn't mean it'll all be the same. Heck, who knows. One of them could be the shapeshifting Bat... (Hopefully not though. Though if one of them actually would be The Bat I'd go Beans. Maybe. Probably not.)_

 _One thing's for sure: this DEFINITLY won't be an adventure I'll ever forget._

 _Let's just hope that we'll manage to get to Empyrea alive and well..._

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night/evening/morning!**_


End file.
